


King Of The Clouds

by butiknewhim



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: AU, F/M, Fallen Angel, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim
Summary: Being a guardian angel is something new to Bucky and being your guardian angel makes it hard for him not to ‘fall’ for you.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Bucky’s first day on the job. He had heard about the luxuries of being someone’s guardian angel but he had also heard about the terrors of having to protect and guide a living being. 

Bucky was cast down to Earth after being assigned woman around his age. Raphael had briefly spoken to him about you, but Bucky simply prayed he wasn’t sugar coating your personality and only see the nightmare you really were when it was too late to back out.

Raphael always said there was no guardian job too easy, humans tended to be out of control and naive but that’s what made you all so beautiful and enchanting. 

Bucky first arrived in your bedroom, an empty room where he could easily appear out of thin air. Of course, he would be able to hide as he followed you throughout the day, his wings could also disappear entirely to make him seem human if needed. 

The tall man looked around your bedroom, Earth had a distinct smell to it but the rose aroma filling your room was pleasant, almost soothing to him. 

“Alright, let’s see what we have here.” Bucky looked around, your bed was neatly made which caused Bucky to breathe a sigh of relief, you weren’t one of those clutter bugs he had feared. 

Footsteps echoed through the hallway and Bucky quickly turned invisible as your doorknob turned. You walked in, striding across the bedroom towards your desk.

Bucky stood still and held his breath. Carelessly, you picked up your laptop from your desk and walked out of the room. Bucky exhaled. 

He followed you out and into the living room where the audio coming television became louder. You were sitting on the living room couch, feet up on the couch, and your computer on lap. Bucky walked to the center of the room, just to your right, put his hands behind his back and cleared his throat.

“Hi, my name is Bucky,” Bucky said out loud. 

Of course, you ignored him, you couldn’t see or hear him. Your eyes were fixed on the laptop screen in front of you, occasionally looking up to see the television propped on the wall.

“I am your new guardian angel. Janice, the guardian angel you’ve had since birth, retired.. so... nice to meet you,” Bucky smiled. He thought of himself as a comedian, loving the fact that he was completely invisible to you. 

He walked over to the opposite side of the couch you were on, near your feet and sat down. 

“I’m kinda new here, I’m not quite sure what to do. I only ask that you stay out of trouble..” He added. “But you seem like a good girl, I think we’ll be good partners.”

Just then keys fumbled in the door lock of the front door and your roommate nearly fell in the room as she was making out with a guy who, by the way, they were touching, clearly had blue balls.

“Hey, I didn’t expect you to be home so early,” She said breathlessly. Bucky looked at the clock, it was only 1 p.m. 

“I told you, I got the day off from work today.” You said. The man by your roommate’s side whispered something in her ear. She looked over at you then at him. 

“No, we’re not  _that_  close.” She laughed, the man next to her eyed you from head to toe which made Bucky stiffen his posture. He knew exactly what that man had whispered in your roommate’s ear.

Guess there was going to be trouble after all. Bucky would have easily made himself visible and knocked the teeth out of that bastard but he had to contain himself, he couldn’t blow up his cover. 

“Come on, there’s beer in the fridge.” She took his hand and led him to the kitchen before heading to her bedroom. 

You groaned once you heard the bed start to squeak and a few curses here and there. You closed your laptop and stood up, reaching for your car keys by the wall. Bucky happily followed your lead outside where you got in your car. 

He trespassed the car door and he sat in the passenger’s seat. Bucky couldn’t ask where you were headed so he began to wonder. Would you be going to a friend’s house? A library? 

His questions were answered as you pulled up to a coffee shop. Bucky followed you to the cash register as you ordered your preferred beverage. 

The angel silently followed you to a table where you sat down and worked on your laptop. He took the seat in front of you for what seemed the longest two hours of his existence. 

He managed to pass the time entertaining himself by watching your every facial expression as you worked and playing a guessing game as to what your job was based on the small pep talks you would give yourself. 

“Okay, so as the employee, if the item the customer wants..” You shook your head. “No.”

“Training videos, you’re watching training videos and you’re being quizzed on it,” Bucky called out and he was right. He looked around the cafe, trying to find something new to distract himself with, “No wonder Janice retired.”

* * *

Weeks passed by and Bucky was positive he wouldn’t have trouble with you for as long as he would be with you. He also felt a little bad that you didn’t have a single text sent to you since he arrived. Clearly, there is no boyfriend in the picture and your only friend was that sloppy roommate of yours whom Bucky had disapproved of since day one. 

He began to wonder what had brought you two together to live in the same house. The both of you were polar opposites. 

Bucky was caught by surprise when he followed you into your bedroom after work and slipped into a cute dress one evening. Immediately after seeing you in your undergarments, Bucky’s face blushed red as he turned to face the wall.

“Hm, I guess you really are going to the club.” He recalled your roommate inviting you to her birthday bash at her favorite nightclub earlier that day. 

He carefully turned around, making sure you were fully dressed and sat down on the edge of your bed. You wore this beautiful red dress he had never seen before. Bucky couldn’t quite figure out why his heartbeat began to race but he knew it had to do something with you in that dress. 

Bucky’s eyes followed you to your dresser where you began to apply make-up. He tilted his head to the side slightly as you worked your magic, he was amazed at how humans found beauty through heavily pigmented eyeshadows and lipsticks. 

You arrived at the club an hour later, Bucky was excited it was the first time that he was out of the home-job-coffee shop routine. The loud music in the building could have been felt in your throat as you searched for your roommate.

“Hey!” You felt a hand spin you around, your roommate was by the bar you had just passed by. 

“Oh, I didn’t see you there,” You spoke as loudly as you could over the music blasting through the speakers.

“My friends are at the back table in the corner, if you want to join them. But order your drink first.” She looked over at the bartender who waited for your order. You told him what you wanted and he started preparing it. 

Bucky crossed his arms and leaned against the bar as he watched you and your roommate begin to chat. His attention shifted from the people crowded on the dancefloor to your conversation after he overheard a male name be mentioned.

“He’s really nice, I see you two together. You’d make a good fit.” She said. You shrugged, you never really got along with her friends. Bucky tried to figure out what you were thinking through your body language. He wanted to know if you were interested in that guy. 

“Is he here?” You asked. Might as well get a look at the guy, maybe your roommate had one good friend out of the group. 

“Yeah, follow me.” She grabbed her drink from the bar as you did the same with yours and walked over to the large, circular booth in the corner. A stranger easily stood out from the familiar faces. He was at least ten years older than you or he looked like he was. 

Bucky’s jaw clenched when he saw the man your roommate was introducing you to.

“Guys, you know my roommate. Brock, this is my roommate.” She had failed to mention your name to him, which you told him once he shook your hand. 

“Nice to meet you.” He took a sip of his beer before sliding over in the booth. “Come here, take a seat.”

You slid in the booth with him with your drink. Bucky stood in front of the table, practically glaring at the man next to you. 

Brock smelled of alcohol. So much alcohol you had to turn your face away from him to inhale fresh air. You hated this night already. 

“So what are you into?” Brock leaned in a little too close to you.

“Just work, a lot of work. Busy busy busy.” You chuckled nervously.

“Maybe you can take a break some time and I can take you out to dinner,” He said. You shook your head at him. 

“I’ve been very, busy lately.” You shook your head at him. Bucky’s blood was boiling.  _What the hell was wrong with this guy?_ “Excuse me while I go to the restroom.”

After you had taken a few steps away from the table you heard a loud noise of a fist slamming down on a table. A man had taken a small bottle from Brock’s hand and threw it on the ground, the small brown colored bottle shattered into pieces. 

“You listen to me, you piece of shit! You don’t pressure a woman into dating you and you sure as fuck don’t roofie her drink!” 

Bucky’s eyes widened as he realized he made the rear section of the club go silent after his loud booming voice.  His gaze met yours as you stood frozen in place and he knew he was no longer invisible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky ignored the dozens of eyes that followed him as he walked towards you.

“Are you okay?” He asked. You nodded at him, still speechless over the scene you had just witnessed. 

The young man gave you a small smile before turning his heel and walking away from you. You turned to look at Brock, giving him the finger before running after your hero. 

“Hey, wait!” You pushed open the back doors that lead to the alley. Bucky turned around, surprised you had followed him but also upset you didn’t care about following a stranger to a dark alley at night.

“Yes?” He asked.

“T-Thank you for looking out for me,” you said.

“No problem,”  _It’s my job_ , he added. 

“Where are you going?” You asked.  Bucky was stuck trying to lie to you. He couldn’t tell you he was simply leaving for show and vanishing in mid-air before coming back to you. 

“I-I, uh. I’m headed home. You should head home too.” He suggested. Your gaze dropped down the floor as you gave him a slight nod. Without another word, Bucky started to walk away from you.

“I didn’t even get your name!” You shouted. 

“It’s James,” Bucky called out as he continued to walk away, eventually turning around the corner of the building.

“Goodnight, James.” You said after losing sight of him. 

A couple had walked out of the club through the alley doors, which you caught open before they closed in order to get inside. 

The blaring music filled your ears again as you walked through the crowd. You hated that your first night out in months was ruined by some prick you’d only met for a few minutes. 

You were ready to call it a night when your favorite song came on. A few people at the bar cheered and headed to the dancefloor with their significant others. You took a stool by the bar, wanting to only listen to the music. 

The song was only a few verses in when you saw Brock walking towards you. Immediately, you stood up and raced to the dance floor, pushing past people.

 You were almost in the center when you realized you couldn’t go any father. The cramped up space only let you move so much, but that was because you weren’t dancing. You started jumping up and down to the beat, the dancers around you started to inch away, a few even looking at you with a smile. 

Two strong hands grabbed your sides and spun you around to face the opposite direction. Your arms were brought around the man’s neck, you were about to pull away when you realized who was now dancing with you.

“James,” You said almost inaudibly. Bucky gave you a small smile.

“I shouldn’t be doing this but I don’t care right now.”

* * *

The night sky began to turn from pitch black to a dark blue, Bucky knew it was only a matter of hours until you woke up. He laid back on the desk chair and continued to watch you sleep. His serenity was looking at your exquisite face, closed eyelids, and slightly parted lips every night.

A smile formed on Bucky’s face as he remembered what it felt like to dance with you a few hours ago. But his little memory was interrupted.

He was startled by an archangel appearing in your bedroom. Bucky looked back at you for a small second, making sure you were still asleep before greeting Raphael.

“Hello,” Bucky stood up, wanting to be formal. 

“Do you have a minute?” Raphael asked. Bucky nodded, Raphael took a few steps forward. “How is she doing?”

“She’s well,” Bucky could sense the tension coming from Raphael. “We ran into trouble with a man she met-”

“That’s why I am here. I saw you lose your temper. You can’t let anger overpower you, angels aren’t like humans.”

“No, Sir. It wasn’t like that, that man tried to drug her.” He said. Raphael shook his head.

“I saw that too. I also saw you going back to dance her and bringing her home pretending to be human.” Raphael said. “We warned you about the temptation of being human.”

“I only let her see me because she was in imminent danger,”  Bucky explained.

“Maybe we should suspend you. Wait for you to be older and wiser. Earth is clearly getting to you.”

“No, no. I want to be here, I am worthy of being an angel.” Bucky insisted. He had worked so hard to be a guardian angel. 

“Bucky, you’re one of our youngest ones. I am going to give you another chance but prove it by being professional. Don’t let me down.” Raphael said. 

* * *

You were at the coffee shop again. The browser on your laptop had a dozen tabs open. You had only been using the most recent tab to look up social media profiles in search for your hero from last night.

“I’m such a fucking idiot, why didn’t I ask him for his number.” You spoke to yourself. Bucky was sitting across from you, hating that he interacted with you last night, going as far as driving you home in your car. Raphael was right, angels should always be invisible. 

It was killing him to see you so disappointed in the possibilities of seeing him again. He never wanted to you to be sad, especially if it was about him. 

You were cussing yourself out mentally when a cup of coffee was placed in front of you. You looked up to see Bucky smiling down at you.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked. You shook your head, speechless. He took a seat. “Hope you don’t mind but I bought you another coffee. I saw your cup was empty.”

You turned to see your empty cup lying on its side on the table. 

“Thank you.” You said, stifling a laugh. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked, pointing at your laptop. You quickly closed the current tab you had open. 

“Job hunting.” You looked through the other more decent tabs you had. 

“Job hunting?” Bucky asked, from what he had understood was that had your current job for a few months. “You don’t like the one you’re in right now?”

You shook your head. 

“It not enough to pay the bills. They’re not flexible with the few hours they give me.” You spun the coffee around to look at the label on the side.

“I’ve been there.” Bucky wasn’t lying. Although he had only one job in his existence, being your guardian angel, he was right. He had been  _there_ , with you at your job.

“How did you know this was my favorite drink?” You asked, stunned. 

“I asked the cashier to make another cup of what the pretty girl with the laptop had ordered today and she was able to ring it up.” Bucky shrugged as he siped on his own coffee.

He complimented you,  it had to be a good sign.

“And how did you find me here?’ You asked in a slightly more flirtatious tone. 

“Pure coincidence.” He said. 

“Before you walked over I was thinking that I should have asked for your number last night.” You couldn’t believe the words coming out of your mouth and Bucky couldn’t believe them either. 

“Oh, I don’t-uh-” Bucky realized he didn’t have a phone number to give you. But you misinterpreted it, thinking he didn’t mean to give you a phone number because he wasn’t single.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, James.” You felt your face heat up in embarrassment. “I thought last night, when we were dancing and the drive home. I must have been drunk.”

“No, no not at all. If you remember, then you weren’t that drunk.” He chuckled. “I just got out of a tough relationship and taking care of myself now.” You nodded, disillusioned by the possibility of dating ‘James’. 

“I’d love to be friends with you and my friends call me Bucky.” He smiled.

* * *

Months had passed, you and Bucky had become really close friends. You would see him often, almost every day he would stop by your house or drop off lunch for you at work. You didn’t realize how unhealthy it was to be falling in love with him when he had made it clear he didn’t want to be with you, or anyone right now.

Raphael had kept contact with Bucky, it had been a while since he last checked-in. Bucky managed to convince Raphael that it would be beneficial you to have a friend like him in human form. 

But the longer time Bucky spent with you the harder it was to be ‘away’ from you, having to pretend he is off somewhere else when in reality he is with you in your bedroom listening to you mutter his name in your sleep.

Bucky’s main priority was no longer being a guardian angel. it was to be with you. He had his restrictions as your angel and there was one way around it and that was to be stripped from his wings and become a fallen angel. 

He had heard of angels that had gone to the dark side and the terrible things that happened after. It was frowned upon to defy the higher angels and the oath they had originally sworn to become a guardian. 

Bucky made it clear for him that he wouldn’t fall into that trap. That he had to fulfill his task on Earth even if it meant giving up on you. He’d have to watch you get married to someone else, start a family and grow old with someone by your side. Something he, as an angel, couldn’t do. He was immortal.

* * *

“I can’t. I can’t.” Bucky panted, taking a few steps away from you. You stood against the wall he had just pushed you against. He was just about to kiss you after bringing you home from watching a movie at the theater.

“You  _can’t_  what?” You asked. Bucky ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

There was so much tension in the room you didn’t bother turning on the lights, letting the moonlight slip in through the blinds on the window. Dimly lighting the room, giving it a white, slightly blue color. 

“I can’t do this to them. I can’t do this to you.” He kept repeating to himself and to you. You were frightened, taking small steps towards Bucky who was now on the floor, resting his head against the opposite wall of the living room. 

“Who is them? James, please tell me what is going on.” You crouched down to look at him. He was practically in tears. “Let me help.”

Just as you were about to place your hand on his shoulder, he stood up.

“I want to be with you, but I can’t.” He said. “It’s driving me crazy to be here with you right now, I don’t think I can control myself.” 

“Then don’t.” You stood up. “What’s so hard about being with me?”

“Nothing, that’s the problem. It’s just one mistake away.” He said. You flinched at his rough words. You looked at him in shock, with tears in your eyes. “No no, it’s not what I meant.” He tried to correct himself.

“Just go.” You said, wiping the few tears that had slipped out. Bucky placed his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave and never come back. Not even to guard you. 

You looked at him, waiting for him to leave but he stood frozen in place. One look into his eyes was all it took for the both of you to walk to each other, meet in the middle of the living room. He placed his hands on either side of your waist and pulled you in for a kiss. 

You closed your eyes, letting your tongue slip into his mouth as you felt his plump lips press against yours.

Your hands slid up his dark t-shirt, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. He shrugged his jacket off and quickly felt your hands slip under his shirt against his bare torso. 

He felt a ripple of desire run through his body, he pulled away from you briefly and nearly tore his shirt as he removed it. You did the same with your shirt and pants, only keeping your undergarments. 

Bucky had never seen a woman like this, let alone you. He picked you up off the floor and laid you down on the couch, removing the back cushions to give the two of you more space.

He kneeled between your legs, looking down at you. He wasn’t experienced but he had heard how to pleasure a woman. 

You saw him hesitate and brought his hand to the waistband of your panties. 

“Pull it off,” You said. Bucky immediately did what was told, and you were left half naked to him. 

He leaned down to kiss you again, his fingertips sliding against your folds. You moaned into his mouth and his cock twitched in his pants. He shrugged them off his hips, just to pull his member out and enter you.

Bucky and you simultaneously moaned as you adjusted to his length. It was the sweetest sound he ever heard. it took everything in him not to start thrusting into you. 

He felt your hand press against the small of his back, signaling him to move, and he did. With every thrust he got faster, his breath was constantly getting knocked out of him. He pushed in as deep as he could, pinching his eyes shut, focusing on how you felt around him.

“You feel so good,” He whimpered in your ear. “So good.”

You were about to answer him when he grazed your g-spot. You let out a loud moan.

“Yes, right there, Bucky. Please, just like that.” Your chests were pressed together, your fingernails digging into his bare back. 

“Sweetheart, I-” He gasped.

 You pushed him off of you, made him sit on the couch as you straddled his lap. Your fingers met the back strap of your bra as you pulled it off. You dropped down onto his shaft, taking him in again and started to move up and down his length. 

“Yes.” He groaned, reaching up to your breasts and squeezing them. His hips thrust up every time you would come back down.

“Bucky I’m going to-.” You tried to warn him, he caught on. He grabbed the back of your neck and made you look at him as you came. 

Your face in pure bliss was something he would never forget. Your orgasm triggered his own as he laid you back down on the couch, continued to lazily thrust into you as he milked out both your orgasms. 

He fell on top of you, kissing your shoulder, to your neck and jaw. Stopping at the corner of your mouth. He kissed you deeply. He couldn’t describe how happy and wild he felt. He felt human. 

He pulled his pants back up, picked you up from the couch and carried you to your bedroom. The two of you were just about to cuddle when you remembered the mess you had made in the living room.

“My roommate is going to be here any second.” You gasped, ready to get up from the bed. 

“Stay here, I’ll go get it.” He insisted.

Bucky jogged out of the room. Ready to pick everything up rapidly so he could cuddle with you in bed. When he entered the room, he saw a silhouette standing by the window. 

Raphael.


	3. Chapter 3

A shirtless Bucky writhed in pain on the soiled ground in the middle of a forest. Raphael towered above Bucky as he watched him scream in agony. The two fresh, long, and red marks on his back healing rapidly with Raphael’s powers.

It hurt Raphael to see another angel fall into darkness especially Bucky. Before being able to explain himself, Bucky was left alone in the night.

Raphael didn’t give him a chance to explain himself. He truly loved you, there was no doubt about it, but Raphael mistook it as lust.

Bucky was now stripped from his wings and his title as your guardian angel. He managed to stand up, the pain fading away, as he tried to find his way back home to you.

It must have been hours before he reached the side of the road. The dark sky began to turn into a lighter color as he reached the front door.

He knocked on the door and waited for you to answer. As he waited, he prepared for your questions on his sudden disappearance, but as he recalled the previous night’s events, a grin formed on his face.

You opened the door with teary eyes. After realizing Bucky had taken too long to clean up downstairs, you got out of bed and looked for him. You were heartbroken when you found the house empty.

“Hello?” You stuck your head out, looking at the front lawn. Bucky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He said your name.

Nothing.

He was right in front of you and you couldn’t see him. You sniffed lightly and shut the door. Bucky knocked, you opened the door again this time, angrily.

“Fuck off whoever is doing that!” You yelled. Bucky sneakily slid through the space of the open door and entered the house.

Bucky tried to appear in the living room. Nothing again. He had lost his power.

 _No, no, no._ He said. Bucky’s eyes followed you as you shut the door and walked past him. He broke down in tears, screaming from pain again. Only this time it was his heart that hurt.

Raphael had made him invisible to humans, to you. That was his punishment.

Bucky followed you to your room where your roommate was sitting on the desk chair. She held her arms open for you as you sat on her lap, weeping again.

He couldn’t hold you like she was holding you. He couldn’t talk to you or feel you anymore.

“I’m sorry, honey.” Your roommate said. “Boys are assholes. It’s a good thing he left, he didn’t deserve you.”

Bucky told himself she was right. The wicked angel he was now didn’t and couldn’t deserve you. Ever.

It might have not been healthy to stick around after he fell but it was the only thing that made him feel useful. 

You had immediately been assigned to a new guardian angel when he left, that angel was left to pick up your broken pieces and patch you up again. Bucky couldn’t help but hate himself for falling. It felt like he gave up on you. 

He followed you everywhere. He was still protecting you. Your new angel had warned him to stay back but Bucky clarified that he wasn’t going to hurt you or lure you into the darkness. 

Bucky watched you move on, get a place of your own and gain new friends. Something he highly approved of. However, It still hurt when you said his name with so much hate as if it were a curse. It also hurt when you refused to say his name. Again, he deserved it.

A few years passed and you finally met a man who caught your attention. You no longer shed tears for Bucky, instead, you laughed until you cried with this new person. Bucky couldn’t help himself, he had to walk out or at least stay away from you when that guy was around. 

One day, your new beau had ordered take-out and you both binge-watched on your favorite series on the living room couch. The room was silent for a few moments as the new episode followed. 

“Can I ask you something?” He asked. 

“You just did.” He playfully rolled his eyes at you. You giggled. “Of course.” 

“What was his name?” He asked. Your smile vanished. 

Bucky stood in the corner of the room, holding his breath in, ready to listen to you speak about him for the first time in a while.

“Who?” You gave him a confused look.

“The guy before me. Your ex-boyfriend.”

“I-I don’t even think we dated… It was a long time ago.” You set the remote on the small living room table in front of you and looked at him. “Why are you asking me this?”

“I want to know who broke your heart.” He said. “Its come a long way but it’s not fully healed. I can see it in your eyes.”

He gazed into your eyes, waiting for a response from you. You couldn’t remember him, you didn’t want to remember him. But, after a few moments of silence, you said his name for the first time without hatred.

“Bucky. If that was even his real name.” You added. “He first introduced himself as James.” 

“How did he break your heart?” He asked.

“He left without saying goodbye. Just got what he wanted and left.” You felt a knot form in your throat as you tried to hold back the tears. You felt an arm wrap around you from the man sitting next to you.

“Oh, he was your first.” He realized. 

“I thought he was going to be my one and only.” You admitted. “I saw my whole future with him. But I was insane. The love I had for him was too much, he didn’t deserve it.”

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore. I’m here now.”

Bucky felt his heart shatter. 

A few years later, Bucky wandered in the forest where he had his wings ripped off by Raphael. 

It was his first time back since that night. His hair was longer, he had grown a beard, looking nothing like the young, reckless angel who begged for mercy ten years ago. He took a seat on a medium-sized log and stared at the orange and yellow leaves covering the floor he once writhed on. 

A shadow appeared on the ground, Bucky looked up to see Raphael towering over him. 

“What are you doing here?” Bucky asked. Raphael gave him a small smile and sat down next to him. 

“It’s been a long time right?” Raphael sighed. “You have been very strong. You still stayed by her side even after all these years.”

“Did you come here to ask me to stop? Because I won’t.” Bucky snapped. Raphael remained unbothered.

“No. Although, I am surprised the ring on her finger isn’t stopping you at all,” Raphael said.

“I have to make things up to her, married or not. ” He said. 

“James, I have been observing you for the last ten years and I am afraid I may have made a mistake stripping your title as a guardian angel,” Raphael said. Bucky stood up from the log and faced him. 

“What are you trying to say?” Bucky could barely hear himself think from the loud beating of his heart against his chest. Raphael smiled at him.

“Am I an angel again?” Bucky asked. Raphael stood up and walked towards him, shaking his head. 

“Being an angel wouldn’t make you as happy as if you were being a human.” Raphael smiled. 

Bucky reached under his shirt and touched his back. There were no scars. 

“But-”

“Everything that happened between the both of you is fairly recent to her. About ‘a few hours’ recent to be exact. She has no memory of her fiance and vice versa.”

“But te _n years passed_ ,” Bucky said. 

“And it was enough to prove to my superiors you truly loved her and needed to become human. Now go, run home or call an Uber. Whatever  _you_   _humans_  do.” Raphael waved his hand at him. Bucky took off, screaming  _thank you_  over his shoulder, knowing well Raphael would be stopping by again in the future.

He ran to your new house where you were in the kitchen, busy cooking. You heard the door open and headed towards the front door. Bucky paused in the middle of the kitchen. 

You met him with a smile. 

“What took you so long?” You asked.

 Bucky’s eyes welled with tears as he took you in his arms and pressed his lips against yours. He felt your arms wrapped around him and he swore it was his heaven on earth.

“I missed you. I missed you so much.” He pressed kisses to your jaw and down your neck.

“Bucky, why are you acting like you were away for years?”

“Because it felt like a decade.” He said. “Every moment felt like an eternity.”

“One quick trip to the grocery store and you come back missing me like crazy. Guess that cuddle session last night helped a lot.” You kissed his cheek, then his lips.

“Right. Cuddle session. I left the room to pick up my stuff in the living room.”

“Living room? You never left the bedroom last night. I only saw your note on the door this morning that said you left to get groceries to make breakfast.” You held up a small post-it note with his handwriting on it.

The magic of Raphael.

“You took forever so I started making breakfast myself. Now I am wondering… where are the groceries?” You asked. Bucky squinted his eyes briefly.

“In my car, I think.” He said. 

“You think?!” You said astonished. Bucky raced to the car in the driveway and saw groceries neatly packed in the trunk of his new car. 

Bucky entered with the big brown grocery bags and set them down on the table. You walked over and reached in the bags to pull the food out. 

“Is it too soon to tell you that I am in love with you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?” He blurted out. You nearly dropped the dozen of eggs on the floor.

“Really?” You asked. Bucky nodded, pulling you closer until your bodies touching. “Well Buck, glad we’re on the same page.”


End file.
